


The Sun Always Rises

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jim Hopper/you - Freeform, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, jim hopper/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: It’s been a shit day. But no matter how shitty or not shitty a day is, it always has an end. And Hopper is there to make sure that you have a better day. Or at least a good morning





	1. Part 1

You knock on the front door by kicking it.   
“Hop, could you open the door? My hands are full.” You called out to him from outside. You hear his footsteps growing louder as he makes it closer to the door. “What’s the password?” He teases at you. “Jim, I’m really not in the fucking mood right now and I’m getting rained on so could you please just open up.” You yell sternly out to him. You’d normally find his teasing endearing but today was way shittier than usual, making your bullshit tolerance especially low this evening. “Ding, ding, ding! That’s right!” Hopper says and gently laughs as he opens the door. His welcoming grin soon falls into a slight frown at the sight of you soaking wet and holding a box of your things from work. You push him out of the way to get inside, kick off your muddy flats, and drop the box on the floor. Before Hopper could try and get you to talk about your day, you make a b-line for the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. You take a look at your face in the mirror. Your hair dripping wet in a messy bun that was half-way falling out, your under eyes were dark from your makeup, and a coffee stain was peaking out on the collar of your white shirt. You squint your eyes closed before letting your head fall into your hands. “Everything alright in there?” Hopper asks quietly as he gently knocks on the door. You drag your hands down your face, spreading your makeup down your face even more. “I’ll be out in a minute.” You tell him in a flat tone. You shed off your jacket, revealing the rest of the massive coffee stain. You grab some soap and start to scrub the makeup off of your face and attempt to brush out your damp and tangled hair before putting it back into a more secured messy bun. You finally unlock the door and venture into the bedroom. You spot Hopper sitting on the side of the bed along with your box of things. He doesn’t say anything to you and you say nothing to him. You simply peel off your wet clothes and throw on an oversized t-shirt before walking around and falling face first onto the bed beside him. “So is there something you’d like to talk about, dear?” Hopper asks you as he taps the box. You shake your head aggressively against the bed. Hopper moves the box onto the floor and shifts to lay on his side to face you. “Baby, I just want to be here for you,” He tells you as he traces his fingers up and down your back “Just tell me what happened.” You turn your head slightly to just barely look at him but once you saw his warm smile you couldn’t keep yourself from turning over so you could pull yourself against him. You weren’t fully crying but you didn’t try and stop the tears that were pouring out of your eyes. You and Hopper sat for just a moment while his hands roamed over your body and into your hair, reminding you that he was there for you. “It’s stupid.” You said against his chest. He pulled you just far enough so he could look you in the face. “Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. If it’s bothering you, it’s bothering you, there’s not much you can do about that- no matter how stupid it might seem to get upset over.” You smile a little and he brings his hand up to your face, wiping away tears with his thumb. “Tell me about it. Good or bad, I always want to hear about your day.” You take a deep breath in and out before telling him about your shit day. You started with the fact that you had shown up late to work for the third day in a row. Company policy states that after the third tardy, there are consequences. Not that your tardiness was ever your fault, but it didn’t really matter whose fault it was to the higher ups, all they see is that you are late. So you had to sit through the entire day waiting for them to call you back to have a word. After hours of fidgeting, it was finally your lunch break. You spent most of it crying and reapplying your makeup in the bathroom but once you got that out of your system you decided to grab a cup of coffee from a café rather than the old, burnt coffee from the break room. You figured a pick-me-up like this could keep you from crying at least for a little while. You buy your coffee and walk as quickly as possible back to the office, trying desperately not to be late. But as soon as you open the door to the building you collide with your boss. Correction, your boss’s boss. You both stand there for a split second, fear boiling in your body and annoyance boiling in his. You scramble to find anything to help clean the coffee off of your employer and apologize profusely. The interaction simply ends with him telling you to stop apologizing and stomping out of the building with his small entourage. You step out of the foyer into the office and lock eyes with a very angry manager. He pulls you into your office to give you a heated lecture before handing you a form, writing you a final check, and giving you a box to pack up your things. You never liked working there, but that didn’t mean you didn’t need the job. You were humiliated, sticky, and in a rainstorm without an umbrella. As you rambled on, Hopper just listened. He was good at letting you know when you were talking nonsense but he knew when you just needed to let stuff out. So he lightly held you, nodded, and hummed in response while you ranted and complained. “Sweetheart, none of that sounded stupid to me. Anyone in their right mind would get upset after a day like that.” You looked down avoiding his gaze. “Well, I feel stupid. People get fired all the time, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. I just feel like things could’ve gone worse, yet here I am throwing a fit like a toddler.” He lightly pinches your chin to lift your head back up to face him. “You’re not stupid. You’re allowed to be upset, no matter how small the situation might be. And yeah, everything could be worse but that doesn’t mean it didn’t suck.” He pulls you back into his chest and continues running his fingers up and down your back. “I’m sorry you had a shit day.” He whispers before planting a kiss into your hair. “Thanks, Hop.” Your entire being was exhausted, it had been wound up for so long that it’s no wonder that the second you finally relaxed you were already drifting to sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a shit day. But no matter how shitty or not shitty a day is, it always has an end. And Hopper is there to make sure that you have a better day. Or at least a good morning

You feel something graze across your side, easing you out of your sleep. You lazily brush your hand to shoo away whatever it was, not wanting to venture far from being asleep. The sensation comes back except this time across your hip and down your thigh. You groan and roll over onto your back in an attempt to get away from it as you were stirred awake more and more. But this only made the sensation stronger as it ventured to the back of both of your thighs. You reached over for Hopper but didn’t feel his body next to you. You peered your eyes open and looked down at Hopper who was positioned with his head between your legs, his arms hooked under your thighs. “Good morning” He purred at you before placing a gentle kiss on the inside of your thigh. You now realize that the sensation was Jim’s mouth and the tickle of his beard on your exposed skin. You hummed as he continued to press kisses down your thighs. “Good morning to you, too. Care to let me know what you’re doing down there?” You glance over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “And why you woke me up so goddamn early?” You look back down at him with a raised brow as he laughs against your skin. “Well, I figured that since there isn’t much I can do to make yesterday better,” He unhooks his arms from your legs to grip your hips, his thumbs teasing the band of your underwear. “I’d try and do what I could to make today a good day.” He kisses just under your belly button making your breath hitch. “Or at least a good morning.” He hooks his thumbs under your waistband and gently tugs them down, your chest already starting to rise and fall at a quicker pace. “Hop, you don’t have to-“ He shushes you before pulling your panties down your legs, kissing his way back up one as he situates himself in a position like he was in before. He lays down flat on his stomach, propping his front half up on his elbows, and letting the back of your knees on his shoulders and your heels resting on his back. He teases you by starting a trail of kisses beginning right below your knee, his hands gently massaging your thighs. He starts with quick pecks but as he gets closer to your center, he slows down to wet lingering kisses, lips concentrated on leaving marks. “Jim.” You whine lowly at him, partially with warning but mostly with wanting. You know that the teasing only makes everything feel so much better, but Jim has a way of bring out this intense desperation in you with every small touch. He smiles against your skin before placing one last kiss just before the place where your leg and hip meet. With your knuckles white as your hands grip tighter on the sheets underneath you, Jim’s mouth hovers just over your center. You buck your hips slightly, almost yearning for his mouth to be on you. He barely grazes the tip of his tongue over your clit before placing a gentle kiss just above where your slit starts. “Is this what you want?” He says lowly at you before brushing over your clit once more but with a little more pressure. Your body forces out a breathy moan at the contact. You bite your lip and quickly nod your head, desperate for him to continue. “You know that won’t cut it, baby. I need to hear you say it.” He pulls his arms from under you and gently guides your legs open wider, resting your feet on the bed and your knees touching the sides of his arms. “Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?” You let out a long, shaky breath as he dips his tongue shallowly inside of you. “Do you want to come in my mouth?” You let out a moan but it’s cut off abruptly due to Hopper’s teeth nipping at your swollen bud. “All you have to do,” He uses his hands to part your lips further. “Is say it.” He hovers his mouth so close to your center, you can feel his hot breath hitting you. You could tell by how fast the breaths were that he was just as turned on as you were. Knowing that giving you pleasure made him hard made you even more turned on than before. You clenched your walls and let out a whine. “Yes!” “Yes, what?” “Yes, yes, I want it! I want to feel your mouth on me; I need your tongue inside of me, please, please, Hopper!” You moan at him, now gripping at his hair in attempt to move him closer to you. “God, please Hopper, I can’t take it!” He smirks before cutting you off by slowly dragging the flat of his tongue from the top of your opening to the top of your clit, making you vibrate as he groans against you. You let out a short loud moan, almost yelling in relief. He runs his tongue just over your clit before increasing the pressure and circling it. He wraps his lips around your swollen bud and sucks hard while continuing to swirl his tongue over the flesh pulled into his mouth. You move one of your hands from Jim’s hair to grip onto the sheets again, needing to release some tension to keep you from crushing his head between your thighs or ripping his hair out. He leans his head slightly up and releases your clit from his mouth, dragging his tongue down until he reaches your opening. He laps up at the edges of your walls, only going deep enough to touch the abundance of nerves that line your opening. He pulls his tongue out of you and kisses just above your opening. “God, You always taste so fucking good for me.” He moans lowly against you before pushing his tongue back into you and back out of you, starting to fuck you with his tongue. He reaches his arm back around one of your legs to press his thumb onto your clit, circling around until your body started to shiver. The slick sounds you body was making against Hopper’s mouth were now being drowned out by your cries you let out through every breath and Hopper’s growing moans as you started to reach your peak. “I’m so close- I-I’m close Hopper, please don’t stop, please don’t stop.” You whine at him as he slightly picks up his pace and increases the pressure on your clit. He growls against you before plunging his tongue as far as it could go, tapping and rubbing your g-spot. Your legs start to shake and your hand goes back into Jim’s hair, pushing the back of his head closer to you and you inched closer to your climax. Hopper starts to pause for a second and then picks his pace back up so you can come harder. “I want you to come. Come in my mouth, baby.” That’s all it took for you to topple over. Your mouth falls open, your back arches, and a long moan is forced out of you. You continue to let out small whines in between breaths as Hopper continues to pump through you, helping you ride through the last of your orgasm. Once your breath has slowed Hopper climbed back over to lay next to you, wiping his beard off with the sheet that was now halfway off of the bed on the way up. “Hey! Now I’m going to have to wash those now!” You yell before turning over on your side to face him. “Well it’s a good thing I got you up early then!” You smack him on the chest. “I thought you were supposed to be making my day better not worse?” He pulls your hips towards his, making his erection apparent. “So you’re saying that wasn’t good?” He asks you before gently kissing you. “How about you give me one more shot, then?” You laugh at him before swinging your leg over his torso to straddle him. “I guess I could give you one more chance. I already have to wash the sheets anyways.” You lean down to press a firm kiss on his lips before sitting back up to pull your shirt off over your head.


End file.
